Alphabet
by KFD
Summary: Z is for Zoo. Now complete, two out of five sequels up and ready for you to read...CAM
1. Amazing

Amazing.

Carly stepped out of the elevator and into the darkened third floor of the apartment. She was slightly put off by the lack of light in the usually bright room, but it was quickly banished from her mind by the lone source of light in the immense space. The solitary candle illuminated just enough of the room for the stunned late-teen to distinguished the hard features her long-time best-friend and brand-new girlfriend, Samantha Puckett.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked, admiring the accomplished smile on Sam's face.

"It's the twenty-fifth," Sam answered, waiting for realization to dawn on Carly's face. "I'm planning on a nice dinner to celebrate, care to join me?" she asked as she walked to the grinning girl while she spoke, hand outstretched.

Carly took the offered hand, giggling quietly as she was led to a small table set for two in the middle of the studio. When they were both settled into their chairs, Sam produced her remote, and pressed one of the buttons.

Hanging from the ceiling, several electric lanterns of various colours switched on, revealing Spencer and Freddie standing perfectly still, clad in their very best suits. They held trays of food, which were promptly placed in front of the two girls. The males then turned and left the studio.

They ate their meals with a comfortable silence falling between the lovers. When they were finished, Carly spoke:

"You're an amazing person, even if I'm the only one who gets to see it."


	2. Burglar

Burglar.

Spencer walked down the hallway, hockey stick in hand. He had been awoken by noises coming from the living room. He was certain there was a burglar in the apartment, or possibly two, he wasn't quite sure.

Coming to the end of the hallway, Spencer flattened himself up against the wall before venturing a glance around the corner to see what the dastardly thief was up to. It was nearly pitch black, so all he saw was a large mass whispering to itself. The intruder seemed to have its back to Spencer, so he carefully snuck out of his hiding place, executing a roll to hide himself behind the couch.

The thief was still unaware of his presence, but Spencer sat still anyway, straining his ears to hear the burglar's whispers.

"You have to," said a decidedly female voice, far too hushed for Spencer to put to a person, or age.

"But you want me to stay. I want me to stay. I'm pretty sure if Spencer knew, he'd want me to stay, too," retorted a second voice. Spencer's half-asleep mind recoiled, did one of them just say his name? He lifted his head above the couch, catching a clear look at the two figures as one of them opened the front door.

There stood his baby sister, holding the door open and not looking happy about doing it. With her was her best friend, Samantha Puckett. Spencer's sleep-addled mind only registered one thought.

_Why is Carly wearing Sam's shirt?_


	3. Coffee

Coffee.

Carly and Sam had perfect plans for their anniversary. It had worked fantastically for all, except for Spencer, who foolishly offered to take on the role of chef for the two girls.

His stupidity had led him to pacing the kitchen floor, trying to recall what his little sister's favourite breakfast food was. It wasn't working well.

Sam had been easy to cook for, all he had to do for her was make sure there was food and it was edible. Carly was much more picky in her eating habits, and it was frustrating her brother to the point of talking to himself.

"Why can't she be meat-crazed like Sam..." his mumbles trailed off into annoyed grunts and snorts as Freddie walked in.

"Where's Carly and _It_?"

"They're still in bed! Unless you know what Carly likes more than anything at breakfast then get out of here!"

Freddie turned and ran faster than Sam had ever made him. Spencer cranky wasn't pretty.

Sam chose that moment to lazily stroll downstairs, satisfied grin on her face.

"And what are you smiling at?" Spencer growled, angry at the teenager who was causing his confusion. The smile stuck, Sam remaining unaffected by Spencer's rage.

"Dude, do you _really_ want to know?" Spencer made a disgusted face, all frustration leaving him. An idea then crossed his mind.

"Sam, what would you give Carly if you were trying to give her the best breakfast ever?"

"Oh, that's easy. Coffee."

Spencer's head collided with the table.


	4. Doughnuts

Doughnuts.

I'm not sure how the I got here. One second, some dude is walking up to Carly and me, asking some stupid question about doughnuts that I knew had some other meaning. Then I'm on him, fists flying, with Carly...cheering? That can't be right.

I force my memory to work a little better. It gives me a whole bunch of words that I can clearly hear coming out of Carly's mouth, yet I refuse to believe my mind. Carly wouldn't swear like that, unless...

I can feel my blood boiling as I bolt out of the chair in the Principal's waiting room, fully intent of killing that pervert of a human being for saying that sort of thing to _my_ Carly. My run is stopped by Ted, I mean Principal Franklin restraining me for the second time today.

"He's been suspended Sam, don't get yourself expelled over words," he says, trying to calm me down. It works, to a degree. I still want to kill the bastard, but it isn't an overwhelming urge anymore. Now, how'd he do that? "Carly is in the Nurses Office."

I go to run out again, how dare that jerk hurt Carly! But the older man across from me stops my movement again.

"It's just so that we can get independent and not-discussed or threatened stories from all three of you."

I calm down again.

"If you can remain calm for five minutes, then you may go see Carly."

I have the coolest Principal ever!


	5. Everything

Everything.

Carly excitedly opened the front door, practically humming out of her skin with glee. She squealed and pounced on Sam as soon as the blonde came into view.

"You're moving in!"

Sam was struggling to hold her box in one arm while supporting the excited twenty-year old that had wrapped herself around the blonde. "Carls! Get off'a me!"

"Oh, sorry Sam," Carly apologised before placing a sound kiss on Sam's lips and dropping her feet back to the floor. "How'd your Mom take the news?"

"That I'm gay, or that I'm in love with you, or that I'm moving in with you?"

"All of them?" Carly asked, hesitantly. Sam's voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm.

"Bad, worse and violently," replied Sam, pulling her bangs back to reveal a horizontal cut on her forehead. Carly's eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled in the back of her throat. "She swung the knife, I went back and ducked. Clearly not far enough."

Sam gestured to the shallow cut as Carly's hand connected with the dry-wall just inside the apartment, continuing through the plaster. She pulled it back out, teeth clenched together. Sam's eyes widened. She turned and knocked on the door opposite the Shay apartment.

"Mrs Benson! Carly tripped and put her hand through the wall!" she screamed, not taking her eyes off her wounded girlfriend.

"Is that everything you own?" Carly asked, distracting herself.

"Nah, it's all yours. Kind of like I am," said Sam, making Carly forget about her pain.


	6. Fair

Fair.

Spencer was out of town for an exhibition, Freddie's mother had made him go shopping with her and Sam's phone had gone out of range before Carly had a chance to properly beg for help. At least, Carly _thought_ Sam's phone had dropped out. When all was said and done, she would find out that she just couldn't hear Sam's response, leaving the blonde to take her silence as a 'yes'.

Carly had been having an odd feeling all week long, kind of like she was being watched. Her feeling was right. When they had gone to do _iCarly_ the night before, Nevel of fame appeared, claiming that he'd placed hidden cameras all over the Shay apartment. They didn't believe him, until he showed them a live picture of Carly's shower.

Sam blew up, threatening to kill the younger teen. Freddie ran around trying to find the cameras, neither one of their plans worked. Carly wouldn't let Sam leave and Freddie couldn't find anything.

Sam was forced to go home for 'bonding' time. This left Carly alone petrified. In fact, she hadn't moved from Spencer's car sculpture. This was where Sam found her the next day, one hour after Carly's desperate phone call. She was mumbling about unavailable military officers.

"So, I took care of Nevel," Sam said, grinning to herself. Carly's head lifted with hope. "How dare he-" Sam shook her head. "Doesn't he know I'm the only one allowed to see all of your gorgeous fair skin?"


	7. God

God.

Samantha Puckett never really believed in The Big Guy. She'd never been taken to church and there was never any thanks given for the little food she and her mother ate together. Sam thought 'God' was a curse word until she met Carly Shay, until she was introduced to the female form of her mother's favourite curse.

She didn't quite understand back then, owing the terrible job her mother had done with raising the young girl, what the word 'friend' meant. Then she met Carly and whole new ideas started to trickle into Sam's mind. Like the odd concepts of 'caring' and 'understanding'.

Then ten years went by, in which Carly tirelessly taught Sam everything that most people learn in childhood. Sam finally understood that 'God' was a word to revere, not to curse your child with. She'd gathered the idea of 'friendship' well, even managing to graduate to 'unconditional friendship', something that Freddie was still struggling with.

Carly's help wasn't just apparent in Sam's emotions, the brunette had also wormed these strange things called 'morals' into Sam. While she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of 'right from wrong', Sam went along with it.

Then there was 'girls lacrosse', one of Carly's more ingenious lessons. This gave the violent Sam an outlet, something that wasn't an unwilling victim.

Finally, at the grand final of the all-state lacrosse competition, where the Bulldogs crushed their out-of-town opponents both with points and broken bones, Carly taught Sam one last thing.

Love.


	8. Hindenberg

Hindenburg.

According to this book that Carly is making me read, the Hindenburg disaster occurred at 7:25 P.M. on the 6th of May, 1937. It claims that anyone with eyes could see that the aircraft was flying on borrowed time, as were all of the hydrogen filled transports. I don't believe it, nope. All right, so I believe the date and maybe the time, but not all the other stuff.

Just because there might be certain factors going against something doesn't mean that it's destined to crash in thirty-or-so seconds of fire and burning skin-that-might-have-been-the-cause-of-the-whole-damn-thing. No, that can't be right, it just can't. Because, if it is, then Carly and I should just get to New Jersey so we can crash and burn at the actual sight. I can see it now, the papers will all scream about the brand-new, world famous dyke couple from _iCarly_, and about how the relationship went down faster than a German airship.

When it happens, it will be my fault. I've come to accept that I'm going to be the problem in this relationship; I always have been, why stop because we're all of a sudden sneaking around making-out all of the time? I also know that I will be the portion of the people on board that died, because I _know_ that I need her more than she needs me.

But maybe, just maybe, we aren't the aircraft, but two of the people inside, watching a flawed world crash and burn around us.


	9. Idiot

Idiot.

The screaming started before Carly reached the bottom of the staircase. She decided to forgo the iced teas in favour of sneaking back upstairs to find out just _what_ argument both Freddie and Sam had her leave for. Carly crept carefully back up the staircase.

"You can't do that Sam!" yelled Freddie.

"Watch me!" screamed Sam.

"You can't," Freddie stressed again, voice quieter.

"Are you going to stop me,_ Fredward_." The threat was clear in Sam's voice. Freddie wasn't backing down this time though.

"If I have to. This is a fair competition. You will _not_ cheat me out of this prize!"

_Prize?_ Carly thought, sliding as close as possible to the glass door.

"Prize?" Sam was back to yelling. A _crack_ rang out in the studio, followed quickly by a_ thump_.

Carly immediately knew what had happened, Sam had punched Freddie. She was just about to reveal herself and ask them what they were going on about when Freddie's voice cut through the silence.

"You're just jealous because Carly will _never_ love you over _me_." His voice was calm, almost cold. "I've been nothing but adoring to her for the past eight _years_! You've done nothing but cause her trouble. You deserve nothing!" he yelled before the elevator _dinged_.

"You can come in now, Carly," said Sam.

Carly entered the room to see Sam in tears, trying to hide them.

"He's right," whispered Sam.

"Idiot," said Carly shaking her head and walking over to pull Sam's lips to hers.


	10. Jason

Jason.

There she is. Carly Shay. One of the most desired girls at our school. But then, there _he _was, Jason Taylor. The guy that every other girl wanted, but Carly got.

I know he pressures her into doing all sorts of things that she doesn't want to. He forces her to at least one party per week, where he pours masses of alcohol down her throat, then does bad stuff to her.

I want to kill him, but Carly won't let me. I don't understand why she lets him... do _stuff_. But I do understand that it's wrong, and that's why I am currently forcing the door to the apartment closed, Jason on the other side of it.

"What the hell, Sam!" Carly screams at me, yanking her shirt back over her head.

"I've had enough of this!" I yell back, placing my hands on her shoulders. She flinches, I see red.

Next, I'm out in the hallway, on top of the bastard, hitting and causing general pain to whatever part of him I can. Carly pulls me off him and then tells him to go home, dragging me back into the apartment, slamming the door behind us.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have one," I say calmly, she looks appropriately sceptical.

"Then what was that?"

"You deserve better than him, much, much better."

"Who, then? You?"

"Absolutely."

That was the day I got Carly Shay, one of the most desirable and we romanced girls in school.


	11. Kinky

Kinky.

Carly slipped the handcuffs back into their shoebox, making sure to shove it well under her bed.

"So, want to go watch T.V?" asked Sam, propping herself up with pillows. Carly shook her head 'no' and snuggled into her lover's side. "Why not?"

"Daytime television," said Carly, poking Sam's belly button. "Next idea?"

"Movie?"

"We'd have to leave the house."

"And get dressed," added Sam, nodding her head. Carly giggled and kissed the blonde's neck.

"Well we can't have that," teased Carly, stretching her long form so it more than covered Sam. The shorter teen squeaked out something that resembled the word no and wrapped her arms around Carly's waist. "Ice-skating?"

"Wha-"

"Ice-skating, you know, skating but icy?" Carly repeated, getting out of the bed and searching for her clothes.

"Why?" whined Sam, leaping from the bed and landing almost on top of her girlfriend.

"So we can be doing something?" said Carly, uncertain of her answer.

"We were!"

"We were? What?"

"I don't know what it's called. Cuddling? Basking in the after glow? Enjoying each other maybe?"

Sam went very red, very fast when Carly's face brightened to blinding levels. She then found herself being thrown back onto the bed.

Carly slipped the toy back into the shoebox, making sure to shove it well under her bed.

"More 'basking'?" she teased.

"Shut up, not funny."

"Aw, Grumpy Sammy," Carly said, contorting her face. "Seriously, what do you want to do now?"

"Have more kinky sex with you, of course."


	12. Loser

Loser

Freddie forced his way past Sam, flowers outstretched towards Carly. As he went, Sam caught sight of his supposedly charming smile, her blood boiled. Carly's heated to a gentle simmer, frustrated that her evening with Sam was now ruined.

"Before you both tell me to get out and not come back, hear me out," he said reasonably, pleading with Carly's good nature to give him a chance.

_No way, Freddie. If you want me, then you have to get me on _my_ terms,_ thought Carly as a plan formulated in her head.

"A simple contest. We both take you out on one date each. Whoever's the better date wins your heart forever."

"Deal," Carly said before Sam could think. "With a few changes."

_Oh boy,_ thought Sam and Freddie.

"There are simply too many variables in that idea."

Freddie was confused while Sam calmed herself with the knowledge that, while Freddie wasn't looking, Carly was trying to re-hook the bra the blonde had undone.

"I want to go stargazing tonight," stated Carly, her eyes on Freddie. He blushed.

" _Fredward_?"

"I...I..."

He was stunned into near-silence. Carly Shay was finally giving him a chance! But he couldn't muster the words.

"_I_ would ask you where to wanted to go, then I'd do all I could to get you there." Sam's arms encircled Carly. "Because, whether I'm a winner or a loser in this silly competition, I only want to make you happy."

Needless to say, Sam won by a mile.


	13. Maybe

Maybe

I sat on the Shay lounge as I always did. I ate there food as I always did, and I stared at the youngest Shay as I always did.

But, unlike she always did, this time, Carly called me on it.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked me, not noticing the several hundred shades of red my entire face went. I stayed silent, praying to the God I don't believe in that she drops it when I don't respond. "Well?" Aw, damn.

I stutter. I don't stutter. I make nerds and dorks stutter. But here she was, Carly Shay, a smart, well-behaved girl, and she was making me stutter. I hate having a girl best friend. If she was a guy then I could just punch her in the arm and say her face was train-wreck disgusting.

And she is a train-wreck, in a good way. The fascinating, beautiful kind. She's not six-foot-a –billion, and she's not blonde. She doesn't have big boobs, and she most certainly doesn't want them. But still, she's the most amazingly beautiful creature in my life, and I consider all of the rare and exotic animals I saw that one time at the zoo to be in my life.

"Sam!" she yells at me, my far-off look clearly not impressing her. "Why were you staring at me just now?"

"Because you're pretty," I say before I can censor myself. Oh well, in for an inch...

"Do you maybe wanna go out sometime?"


	14. Never

Never.

At no point during her teen years did Samantha Puckett stop to think about love. Not the puppy love she'd experienced with various immature boys, the kind that had your heart burning after a second apart. The kind of love that you couldn't stand to be without. No, Sam didn't even _believe_ in that during her teens.

Nor did she even entertain the thought of finding someone to settle down with all throughout her twenties. She just focused on keeping her neck above the water, while making sure to carry Carly with her. They'd set-up in a small, one-bedroom apartment in downtown Seattle, and quite happily lived there for ten years before Carly did something Sam never saw coming.

Carly Shay proposed.

They weren't dating, or considering it, but the words flowed so easily from Carly's mouth while sounding so _right_ to Sam. Almost as inexplicable as the question, Sam's affirmative answer nearly caused them both to faint.

It was hard to explain to friends and family, Spencer being thoroughly confused by the whole situation while Ms Puckett merely gave her silent approval, claiming that she wanted grandkids out of her only daughter. Freddie nearly fainted, his mother tried to convert them to Christianity and Gibby used their coming-out as a way to lessen the blow of his own revelation.

Samantha Puckett never really thought about real or true love, not in her teens or her twenties, or even in her early to mid-thirties.

Samantha Puckett-Shay, on the other hand...

* * *

**I think it's about time I actually said something here. I want to give massive thanks to **Bloody Violet Heart, Bladed Darknes and Seventh Theory **for being great with their multiple reviews. These three have made these last 13 parts come out so fast (mostly because I refuse to post another part without an opinion on the previous one). Just to clarify something, all of these parts are 250 words long, so they aren't getting longer (please stop PM-ing me about that).**

**So thanks guys! And keep reviewing!**


	15. Only

Only.

Sam was the only one Carly wanted to give herself to. Sure, there were all of the cute boys chasing after her, vying desperately for her attention. But Carly wanted to give it to the one person she knew she could always trust.

Sam was the only one Carly seriously considered marrying, and the only one to convince her to go through with it. It was a small wedding, close friends and family were the only ones in attendance. It wasn't huge, or even grand, but it was one of the happiest days of Carly's life.

Sam was the only one willing to carry her half-hearted enemies child, all for Carly. Freddie was so proud and shocked when he was asked to be the father of the Shay-Puckett child (or children as the twins turned out to be). He almost wanted to laugh when they said Sam would be the one to have the child, but he didn't when he saw the tentatively excited look on the former bullies face.

Sam was the only one to be there for Carly when her father died. The twins were in college, several hundred miles away from their parents. Spencer was in France doing an art thing, and Freddie was busy in another city planning his wedding. So, Sam dutifully nursed her wife through depression.

Sam was the only one Carly Shay-Puckett would allow into the room when it was confirmed she was dying.

Sam was the only one to see Carly die.


	16. Pickles

Pickles.

Sam rushed around the apartment. Tissues nearly covered the coffee table and a tired Carly occupied the lounge. Sam picked up the tissues and stuffed them into the garbage bag she was pulling behind her. Carly watched in awe.

Various take-out containers, ice-cream tubs and rockmelon skins followed the tissues. Sam then moved on to the floor, picking up magazines and remotes while growling softly. Carly continued to stare, mouth agape.

Sam disappeared out the door before returning moments later without her bag. Carly opened her mouth to question her girlfriend's sudden burst of cleaning, but she was interrupted.

"Should I wash my hands?" Before Carly could question her, Sam spoke again. "Because I touched the tissues. If I don't, will I get sick like you?" Sam's innocently clueless question again went unanswered as she went to wash her hands anyway. Carly continued her previous stare until Sam's form re-appeared, asking more questions.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need something to drink? Shouldn't you see a doctor? What if the medicine doesn't work? Would recreational drugs help, because I have a cousin..." she trailed off, catching sight of the amused look Carly was wearing. "What?"

"Yes, I am perfectly comfortable, thank you for asking. I would like some lemonade if it's not too much trouble. I will see a doctor when I think I need to. The medicine is working already, I feel much, _much_ better. Pickles would be nice if you can get them," Carly deadpanned, rolling her eyes.


	17. Queen

Queen.

"Queer!" shouted some guy, both Carly and Sam turned sharply. They prepared flying fists and fury for the unfortunate male when they noticed he wasn't insulting them.

Gibby stood shaking in the middle of a group of much larger boys. His pink shirt had the remnants of his abusers lunch on it and his hair was covered by silly string, which one of the idiots then proceeded to light. Gibby ran around the cafeteria, batting wildly at his hair. The boys laughed when he finally got all of the flammable material off.

Both of Gibby's had the beginnings of minor burns on them, yet the teacher on duty was far to busy talking to the lunch lady to notice. Even while the woman herself gestured behind the mathematics teacher.

Seeing the teacher's blatant ignorance of the abusive act, Carly was fully ready to run to the Principal and report both teacher and students. But Sam's hand on her arm stopped the brunette. Her girlfriend shook her head and gestured for Carly to help tend to Gibby's wounds or get him to the nurse. Sam, however, walked calmly over to the laughing boys. They noticed her almost immediately.

"Well if it isn't the Queen of the Dykes," said the boy who shouted at Gibby. Sam, in her very calm demeanour, then proceeded to knock each and every laughing bigot out.

After the entire cafeteria confirmed her story, Principal Franklin gave her detention and expelled each and every one of the boys.


	18. Rest

Rest.

Sex with Mark was painful. He knew Sam was a virgin, and still he ploughed on, not caring one iota about her. He was dumped the next day by Carly, Sam was too in love with him to see he was no good for her. Carly and Sam didn't say a kind word to each other for a week.

Going on a date with Freddie was as expected. There was no feeling, no spark, _nothing_. They only did it because they both lost a bet to Carly, and they absolutely hated the experience. Sam and Carly could barely see eye to eye for a month after the disaster.

Kissing Gibby was odd. He was good at it, they best she'd had at that point in her life. It happened over a game of Truth or Dare and was never spoken of again by almost everyone. Except Carly, who insisted on teasing Sam at every available opportunity she got. She claimed that Sam was in love, when both girls knew that Gibby had managed to worm some respect for himself into Sam. Because of her teasing, Sam refused to be BFF's with Carly for nearly six agonising months.

Making love to Carly Shay was the best thing that ever happened to Sam. She'd never felt so loved and wanted. Carly was the first one Sam let get close enough after Mark. Carly and Sam didn't talk for several hours after the fact, rest and sleep claiming them after hours of lovemaking.

* * *

**Hey again! Just wanted to let you all know that the end of this is in sight. But there will be more. So, rather than bug my beta for words like I've done for Alphabet, I would like you guys to include words you'd like to see the next series of these in your review. As many as you want, even ones I've already done if you don't like how I did it. Or it could be something you want to be a part of the story (e.g: Sam as a racecar driver or the colour blue.)**

**Hold on, and get ready for the final eight parts of this.**


	19. Stress

Stress

It sat there, staring at her, taunting her. It was trying to goad her into attacking, giving away her battle plan, but she wasn't going to fall for that, not _this_ time. But the kids were going to be late if she didn't and it was all Carly asked her to do of a morning.

Hesitantly, Sam leapt onto the counter, trying to squash the lunchbox into opening for her. It didn't work. Her son called something to do with hurrying up and her wife's frustrated sigh sent Sam into further action. She let out a husky growl before pouncing again, this time trying to develop telekinetic powers.

Clearly that didn't work, and Carly was starting to walk slowly through the house, trying to calm herself before she got to the kitchen.

Sam half-heartedly considered every aspect of the lunchbox, contemplating the need for an operation, complete with carving knife to open the darn thing. She was quick to manoeuvre around the counter, stalking her prey with a vicious glint in her eyes. When she tried the simple method of trying to pry the container open, she was greeted with an amused wife. It didn't work either.

Sam ignored Carly, instead choosing to throw a threatening glare at the lunchbox. She gave up her scorching stare seconds later, submitting to the immense stress of trying to help Carly get the kids off to school. She gave her wife a dismal smile before handing over the lunchbox.

"Lunchboxes: 241, Sam: zero."

* * *

**Again, I request that you review with ideas. The more ideas you guys send in the longer the 'sequel' to this is.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. Train

Train.

Carly rested her head on window, ignoring the snores of her fiancé. She sighed, detangling herself from Sam and went to search for food. Carly knew the blonde was bound to be hungry when she woke. She walked through the corridor of the train, passing a man reading his watch.

Yakima disappeared over the horizon, as Seattle appeared. The luxury coach powered forward, even as Carly wished it would turn around and take them back to Yakima, if only for her need to yell at her grandfather some more.

He hadn't taken the news of her engagement to Sam very well, claiming that she was allowed to experiment with the rough-around-the-edges girl, but Sam wasn't in anyway suitable marriage material. Carly sighed again. Wishing that her grandfather would get over his little issues, wanting nothing more than for her whole family to attend the wedding. Even her father was flying in from where ever the defence forces had stationed him that month.

A tear slipped down Carly's face, prompting her to immediately discard her quest for food. Instead she fled back to the small compartment Sam was sleeping in. She pushed over the man still trying to glean the time off his watch and nearly knocked over a kind old lady pushing a cart half-full with food. She barged into the compartment to find Sam sitting with a burger halfway to her mouth.

Sam dropped her food and engulfed Carly in a hug, rubbing her back until she felt better.


	21. Umbrella

Umbrella

Neither girl had an umbrella with them as the rain poured down on Seattle. When they'd left their respective apartments that morning it'd been a bright sunny day. It still was, if you could look past the sun shower that was still persisting after several minutes.

Carly and Sam broke out in a run as soon as the rain moved past a sprinkling level, seeking refuge in a covered pergola in the middle of the park near their high school. They laughed as the rain fell around them, the hot ground causing some of it to evaporate instantly. They pointed out people running for shelter, the unexpected shower causing mayhem with the after-school rush of pedestrians.

As Carly pointed him out, a car zooming over a rather large puddle soaked Freddie. This forced them both to the ground, clutching their stomachs in pain. Their silent laughter rang out against the pelting rain. Even Carly's better nature couldn't stop her from laughing at another's expense.

They calmed down after several minutes on the ground, and stood up. Sam turned and leaned over the railing, allowing the rain to soak her upper-body.

Carly hurriedly pulled her back in, claiming that the blonde would catch a cold, but she pulled to hard and wound up on her back with a very wet Sam on top of her.

The sun shone brightly behind them, burning the water away with its intensity. Wisps of steam rose from the ground around them as their lips met.

* * *

**While I'm fairly certain sun-showers don't act that way, it was a nice image anyway.**

**Awards for Awesomeness go to crzy4anime and Lady Pandora M. Valac, for their very helpful suggestions, Minor Awesome award to NegativeProtons.**

**Oh, and yay for last 5 drabbles!**


	22. Venus

Venus

I sit at the back of the class, next to some dude who tried to call me twenty-nine times this week. I sit and stare helplessly at the back of Carly's head as Fredward tries to get her to pay attention to their 'child'. I stifle giggle as she slams her hand onto his head, forcibly removing him from her personal space. They stand when the teacher calls their names.

Freddie speaks when they reach the front, sack of flour held tightly in his grip.

"This is our daughter, Venus, our son Mars died on the way home from the hospital..."

His voice fades from my focus; I could care less about his dead flour. In fact, I seem to recall eating him when Carly made his guts into a cake for me. That was one nice cake. Props to Baby Mars!

Fredward seems to be done babbling, they both sit down. The teacher calls upon me and whoever this guy is, I reluctantly follow him, deciding the best way to embarrass this guy. The stereotypical light-bulb flashes on above my head; I talk before he can.

"Skip and I decided to simulate a common situation in marriage, divorce!" What's-his-name looks at me like I've grown a new head, Carly giggles. "At the start of the assignment I left Skip here for a woman." Carly stopped giggling, and he's looking at me like I've grown three new heads. "Skip Junior is looking forward to life with his new step-sis, Venus!"


	23. World

World

Sam smiled. The job? Well planned, well executed and well paying. It had been a simultaneous strike on a supermarket chain, planned to look more like a magic trick than a robbery. It was simple; shut down the cameras, cause as much distraction as possible before running out with as much cash as each person could carry.

Sam got ten percent of all the profit, the rest was split among her various employees. But considering this job was worth well over two million dollars, she was more than happy for her manager's fee.

Sam smiled as she walked down the street, her heavy backpack slowing her stride, its contents nothing but money, and lots of it. She walked until the city gave way to suburban bliss, stopping at one of the better kept houses. She carelessly filtered through the mail, making sure to throw the junk into the recycling bin before letting herself into the unlocked door. Sam entered the house, closing the door to the sun that was just peaking over the horizon.

"Carly?" she mock-whispered into the slowly brightening abode, shattering the silence of the suburban world. The tall, lean brunette appeared at the top of the stairs, clad in an expensive looking robe.

"You're late."

"I know, my car was towed, I had to walk," Sam explained sheepishly, giving a slight grin to her wife.

"Mama! Mama!" screamed their daughter, racing down the stairs to jump into Sam's arms, both blondes giggling happily.

"Master criminal?"

"Oh fuh-ney."

* * *

**Hey! I'd just like to announce that one of the first sequal-without-really-continuing-with-any-of-the-storylines-here is now up. _Serious Two Silly_ is based on suggestions made by NegativeProtons.**

**In the meantime, review so I get my rear into gear and finish writing X, Y and Z.**


	24. Xylophone

Xylophone.

"That book is false, I tell you, false!"

Normally I'd take Sam reading a book, even one about the alphabet, well. Knowing that I might be making progress with her. But, it is extremely hard to take her seriously when she is complaining about the apple to xylophone ratio in the world, and the misconceptions that alphabet books give young children.

"I'm tellin' you, Carls. This book is threatening to take down society as we know it. With their apples and their stupid xylo-"

She is cut off by me kissing her. I love her and everything, but even I have my limits of how much senseless ranting I can take.

"So, you don't agree with me?" she asks when we break apart.

"I will concede that the x-ray is more common in the modern society, but I refuse to go along with your condemnation of all things xylophone."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted," she says, sitting back down on the couch, snuggling into my side. I place my arm back around her shoulders. "Oh, conspiracy theories!"

I grab the remote off the table before she has a chance to react. You would to if you'd just been subjected to an hour long rant about how alphabet books are unrealistic and are going to cause the Apocalypse.

I change the channel, pressing a random three digit code. My eyes widen when the TV flicks to a channel I didn't know we had.

"Carly? Can we do _that _later, please?"

* * *

**Last three drabbles, WOOO! And it is a little sad to see this ending, but I have five or so sequels planned, so be sure to go to my profile and R&R those too!**

**Fun fact about _Xylophone_: This was the first drabble I wrote for _Alphabet_.**


	25. Yes

Yes

"Help! Help! Help!" yelled Spencer, running up to the third floor. He slammed into the glass door before throwing it open, not noticing the way the two occupants of the room hastily pulled away from each other. Both Sam and Carly's faces were tinged with red, but Spencer ploughed in with his problem.

"Carly, if you want a sister then you're going to help me!"

"With what?" asked the out of it teen, flexing her back and relishing in how skilled Sam's hands are. "Sister?"

"I'm going to propose to my girlfriend!"

"The one who builds furniture? Sokko and Tyler's sister?"

"Sofia!"

Carly and Sam looked at each other. A light bulb flashed on above Carly's head.

"We'll help-"

"Yes!"

"-if you let me move out and live with Sam." Spencer's face fell faster than an anvil.

"But Sam lives here, with _us,_" Spencer's pathetic voice whined out, prompting confusion from both newly ex-teens.

"No she doesn't," said Carly.

"Close enough. When was the last time you went home Sam?"

"Two weeks ago to get clothes," replied Sam, realisation dawning on her face. "I need more clothes or a washing machine," she said, poking Carly in the stomach.

"Ouch! Not cool!" squealed Carly, attacking Sam with Mighty Tickle Fingers! The _young women_ wrestled and eventually making out on the floor for several minutes before the elevator taking Spencer downstairs caught their attention. "Spence?"

"Didn't he want help with furniture or something?"

"I think he was gonna propose to the sofa."

* * *

**Second to last one guys! Am I the only one completely excited over the end of _Alphabet?_ **

**Stay tuned for the final part. When it comes out is up to you (I'd personally rather not have 100 hits on _Yes_ while there are no reviews). People who have this story on alert and haven't reviewed, why not make this chapter the one you comment on (even if it's just a smiley face, I enjoy reviews like that).**


	26. Zoo

Zoo

Carly wanted to archive this day in her memory for ever and ever.

It started with the brunette wondering just how the petite Sam managed to sprawl herself across most of their massive bed.

Then she sensed a disturbance in the peaceful tranquillity of Sunday; mere seconds before the twin tornadoes charged in and jumped on their parents' bed, demanding to go out that day.

Carly then showed great restraint by not choosing to burrow further into Sam's warm body, instead she rose from her nice warm bed to prepare her kids a decent breakfast.

She then showed even greater restraint when Sam arose from bed in a flimsy nightgown, held up by a doubtful clasp. Carly even managed to not burn breakfast to a pile of ash and charcoal.

To the zoo they went, while their son managed to whimper at the cloudy day, their daughter gave a mighty hiccup when asked her name by the man selling entry passes.

Carly remained pensive while suppressing a shudder at her wife and two kids as they inhaled their sizeable, yet healthy lunches and was left doubting that any of them would be able to eat dinner that night.

Then she watched Sam try to navigate the zoo using their intricate system of rope and wicker baskets, it didn't go to well.

They left quickly and spent the day watching cartoons with their children, cuddling up on the couch.

Finally, Carly took great pleasure in ripping that clasp off the nightgown.

* * *

**It's done, I'm so proud. _Now_ what am I going to do with my time? Oh, right,_ sequals_ and _Camp Rock _stuff.**

**I'm still open to sequal suggestions (if 80+ more drabbles aren't enough), be it random words or a whole theme idea.**

**Big thanks to _Bladed Darkness, Seventh Theory _and _Bloody Violet Heart. _Medium thanks to _crzy4anime, soxx, Everhart13, hpfreak2008, luannlockhart _and _lita rocks LbC. _Small thanks to _daseyfan2008, Crimson Darkness8, Kioni, EvilInMyOwnWay, Icerose 92, NegativeProtons, 0xnaomix0, ichigolynn, Lady Pandora M. Valac, croaker001, War Myce _and _amputate._**

**Really Minor and Tiny thanks to _Carmel Brownie, FusssionMusik, Jeck, Koolchamp, Melis2a, SSJDarkPrince, SpashleyLileyLvr, TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsJen, ilovefemslash, perverts.united _and _scissorhands17_, for putting _Alpabet _on their alerts. It's nice to know people read my work, even better to put names to some of the hits.**

**Special Evilness award goes to _crzy4anime_ for the suggestion of 'greek alphabet', I will be done but it could take a while. It is very hard to incorporate sort-of words into stories.**

**Thank you all very much for reading, and I hope you all join me in the five sequals _Going Greek, A Lady's Alphabet, 7 Days With You, Roy G Biv _and _Serious Two Silly_. While you all do that, I'll be at my computer working away.**


End file.
